On The Lips
by Daisuke Uchiha
Summary: Yugi lost someone very dear to him and is afraid of losing another special person...That is until he bumps into a certain bluenette... YAOILEMON YugixSyrus
1. Prologue:Now,I'm Really Alone

What happens when you put Yugi Moto from Yu-Gi-Oh! and Syrus Truesdale from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX together? You get _On The Lips_!That's right! This is a story that's dedicated to the two cute small people in both Yu-Gi-Oh! shows! When I thought of this story,I got really excited! I mean,Yugi and Syrus make a cute couple!Well,I think so...

* * *

_Prologue:Now,I'm Really Alone

* * *

_

I was in the Waiting Room in the hospital.I was pacing back and forth because I was nervous.My heart was beating very fast and very loud.So loud that I could hear it in my ears.And because I could hear my heart beating,I was starting to get a headache.Which did not make the situation I was in any better.

"Would you please stop pacing back and forth,Yugi? You're making me more nervous! And I don't want to be more nervous than I already am!"

I stopped pacing and looked at Tea.Yes,she was really nervous.Tea was twiddling her thumbs,she had a look on her face;almost as if she was about to cry.I looked away from Tea because seeing that look on her face made me want to cry as well.And at this point I really didn't ...

"Listen.I know you're nervous,but you have to be calm."

"How can I be calm when this happened!"

Tea jumped when I yelled at her.She opened her mouth to say something,but I cut her off when I said something instead.

"I should've been there! If I was there this wouldn't have happened!"

Tea got off her seat and walked over to me.She placed her hands on my shoulders and pulled me close to her.Then Tea wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her chin on top of my head.My eyes widened when she did this.A small blush spread across my face.

I looked up at Tea and embarassingly said,"T-Tea-chan!"

"Calm down...Everything's gonna be all right.You'll see.As long as you have hope,everything will turn out okay..." Tea said as she gave me a small,sweet smile.

My blush got deeper and I looked away."O-Okay,Tea-chan..." I looked back up at Tea to see if she noticed what I called her.She hated it when I called her 'Tea-chan.'

"Good.Now-Wait a second! Did you just call me,'Tea-chan?' 'Cause if you did-"

I smiled a fake smile.Which meant that I did.

"Oh! Yugi! You know I hate it when people call me,'Tea-chan!' I hate it! I hate it!"

I chuckled a little as I saw Tea go to a vending machine at the end of the hall.I walked to a chair and sat down.I knew Tea was trying to comfort me,but it wasn't working...I was a nervous wreck...And I'll be like this until I find out if he's okay.

"Is Mr.Yugi Moto here? Mr.Yugi Moto?"

I looked up and saw a female doctor looking around the room.She kept calling out my name so I got up and rushed over to her.Then I grabbed onto her white coat.

"I-I'm Yugi Moto.Tell me how is he! Is he ok! Will he be okay? Tell me! I need to know! Onegai!"

The doctor knelt down in front of me and placed her hands on my shoulders.She looked at me in the eyes.I was afraid.There are so many answers she give me...That he was okay...That he wasn't...That he was in serious condition...Or worse...

"Onegai...Please...I need to know..."

The doctor closed her eyes then shook her head."I...I'm terribly sorry...We tried everything we could to save him...But,it was too late...I'm very sorry..."

My eyes widened."N-No..." I let go of the doctor's coat and took a few steps back.

"No,no,no! NO!" I screamed as I put my hands on my head.I fell on my knees and began crying."This can't be happening! No! He can't be dead! NOO!"

"M-Mr.Yugi! Calm down!"

"No! No! No! He can't be dead! He just can't!" I punched the floor. "This couldn't be happening! Why is this happening? I don't want this to happen!"

I punched the floor again and again...I didn't care if my knuckles were hurting...I didn't if I was hurting myself...I just didn't care...

"Yugi! Stop!"

I was about to punch the floor again,but I felt someone come from behind me and grab my wrists.I was pulled up to my feet and facing the person who grabbed me.I looked up at the person.It was...Seto.

"You idiot! Don't hurt yourself!"

Seto was looking at me with a mad,yet hurt look.His grip on my wrists was tight because he didn't want me to hurt myself again.But,at the moment I didn't want anyone touching me.

"Seto! Let me go!"

"No..."

"Seto! Leggo of me!" I yelled as I struggled to get free from his grip.

"No!"

I felt Seto pull my wrists and I began to move forward.Then he released my wrists and wrapped his arms around me.Seto was...embracing me...Why? I didn't want anyone to touch or be near me! I wanted to be alone! I didn't want to be near anyone!

I put my hands on Seto's chest and tried to push him away.It didn't work.Everytime I tried to push him away,Seto'd hold me tighter and tighter.I kept yelling and pounding on Seto's chest with my fists.I tried everything,but he wouldn't let go.I finally stopped struggling when I felt something wet fall on my cheek.

I looked up at Seto and saw that...he was crying.Tears,lots of them,were streaming down his cheeks.I've seen Seto cry before,but not like this.

"Seto..."

"I'm sorry,Yugi...I'm so sorry for your loss.I know that it'll take some time for you to get over this...I was alone when it happened to me.I had no one,other than Mokuba,to comfort me...But,I just want you to know that you're not alone...You have friends here to comfort you...And you're not the ony one who's affected by this.Your friends...I mean...We all are affected,too...He was special to us as well...And we don't want you to morn his death by yourself.So,we'll morn with you...Especially me...Because your my friend...And I don't want you to go through this alone..."

I just stared at Seto.I didn't know what I should feel right now.I mean,I was happy because of what Seto said...But...I was sad because of what just happened...I grabbed onto Seto's shirt and went closer to him.I laid my head on his chest.My eyes were starting to burn and hurt.I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.I turned my face and buried it in Seto's shirt.Then,I started to cry again...

* * *

It was raining today.Everyone who knew him was here at the cemetary,morning his death.He had died two days ago and I was devistated.I've been a wreak since he died.My friends stayed with me for those two days and came with me to see him get buried.And I was greatful for that...For the fact that my friends really didn't want me to go through this alone.

I felt someone place thier hand on my left shoulder.I turned my head to the left and saw that it was Tea.And standing behind her was Joey,Tristan,Duke,Mai,Rebecca,Mr. Hawkins,Mokuba and Seto Kaiba.

"Yugi,we were gonna go get something to eat...And we were just wondering if you wanted to come.I mean,you haven't eaten anything for two days.And if you don't eat,you'll get really sick!"

I took Tea's hand off my shoulder and turned aroundto face her.I shook my head and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm not hungry at the moment.So,you guys go on ahead..."

"But,Yugi-"

I cut Seto's sentence mi way when I put my hand up. "I'd like to stay here for a while longer...When I'm done,I'll catch up with you guys...Ok?"

Seto nodded,"We'll be at Burger World.When you're done,come over there...Come back to us..."

"Ok..."

Everyone was about to leave when Tea walked uo to me and stood there.

"Um...I knew that you didn't buy flowers to put on his on his grave because,well,you used all the money you had for his funeral,so...Here."

Tea grabbed my arms and placed something in them.I looked down to see what she had put in my arms.It was something wrapped in a big black cloth.I slowly took of the cloth to see what was inside it.My eyes widened at what I saw.

"Th...These are..."

"yes.Those are the same kind if flowers that were in his room before he died...I thought it would be nice to put them on his grave..."

I looked up and smiled at Tea. "Arigato..."

I turned around and faced the tombstone that was in front of me.I waited a little while because I wanted to make sure that everyone had left.I looked around and when I saw that there was no one in sight I knelt down on the ground.I placed the bouquet of black roses in front of the tombstone.I placed my hand on it,said a little prayer then got up.

"You know...I'm really gonna miss you...I hope that wherever you go...you'll live a happy life and bring much happiness to everyone you meet...Just like you brought happiness to me..."

I turned around and started to walk away from the grave.I knew that if I stayed any longer that I'd start crying again.

I stopped walking,turning around only enough to take one last look at the tombstone.My eyes at that moment began to well up with tears.With tearful eyes I read the writing on the it.It read:

Solomon Moto  
1945-2006  
You were a great teacher  
and a great grandfather.  
You will be missed.


	2. Chapter 1:Moved On

Hello everyone! I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't been up-dating my fics for a long while. A lot of stuff has been happening and I just wasn't feeling like myself. That and I'm now a senior in high school. So,I've been working my ass off. Anyway,my computer is also working again. -jumps for joy- YAY! Which means that I will be up-dating my fics. Oh! Another reason that I haven't up-dated is because I've been writing the summaries to the chapters of my fics in a small dairy. You know,so that I can be more organized and not forget anything. But,let's forget about my ranting. I know that a lot of people want me to up-date _Chemicals React,It Takes My Pain Away_,and _Everytime We Touch_. But,I've decided to get my other fics that I haven't up-dated in a long time up to date. So I decided that I'm going to be working on this fic for a while. So,without further ado,here's the long waited for chapter in_ On The Lips_. Enjoy

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Chapter 1: Moved On_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cold. That's what today was. So very cold. My hands felt like they were frozen in a block of ice. I could barely feel them,let alone move my fingers. My body was shaking every time the wind blew. I could never take the cold. I'd always stay inside even on days that I had something important to do. But,today was different. I needed to come out of my warm home and out into this cold weather. I needed to come out to visit him. I didn't want him to think that I had forgotten him. Plus,I haven't been out here for over four months. By now,he must be really sad. And I don't want him to be. I want him to be happy where he goes. I don't want him to think that I have abandoned him. Because I haven't. And I won't.

I stopped walking and now stood in front of the cemetery. I looked up at the gates and felt a pang in my heart. These gates...I hate coming here and seeing these gates. Every time I come here I just wanna turn back and go home. That's why I haven't come here. It...It just hurts. It hurts too much.

"But...I can't go back..."

My heart may be hurting. My mind may be telling me to go back. But,I won't. I've been running anyway from this for too long.

I closed my eyes. With one foot in front of the other,I walked passed the gates and headed straight.Tombstones passed by. Tons of them were lined up next to each other. Seeing this really makes me want to go home now. I just can't stand to see this.I want to go back. But,the problem is that my feet won't stop. They just keep on taking me forward. They keep moving. It's like no matter how much my mind says for me to go back,my body,well my feet,just won't listen. God,please. Just make it stop. I'll go anywhere but here. I know that I said I'd come after a long time absence,but no! I don't want to. I can't take it! I just can't! It's too much for me!

My mind went blank as soon as my feet stopped. Throughout the whole time I was walking,my eyes were closed. (A/N: Yes,I know that if you try walking with your eyes closed that you're gonna end up busting your ass,but I don't care! It'll be explained in time) I closed them because the sight of all the tombstones was really getting to me. Not only was it getting sad,but it was also getting me scared.

Slowly,I opened my eyes and they went wide. I had stopped in front of Grampa's grave. I knew it was here,but my eyes didn't widen because of this. No. They widened because I thought this would all be a dream. All of this. I thought that maybe all of this that has happened was a dream. And that Grampa wouldn't be here,buried six feet under the ground. That he would be following me here. That he would ask me what I was doing here,that there was no reason for me to be here. And after he would tell me that we'd go home together...But none of that would happen...

Because Grampa is not here...Because Grampa is dead...

"Why...Why did you have to leave?"

Pain met my knees when I fell on them. I didn't care if they hurt or not. I didn't care if the dirt on my pants would stain them. I didn't care about the cold wind that blew at me. I just didn't care about anything anymore. And I've stopped caring from the moment that my Grampa died. Everything that I ever cared for had left me from that day on...

"Grampa..."

I crawled over to the tombstone,leaves that had fallen off the trees crunched as I moved. More dirt came onto my pants and I could care less. When I stopped in front the the tombstone I could see lots of dirt on it. Leaves had covered it completely making it look like there wasn't a tombstone here in the first place. This means that no one has visited my Grampa in a long while. Which is sad. He had so many people who cared about him and yet not one of them has come here to put some flowers or something. It was very sad indeed. And this hurt me. It hurt me a lot. So much that it hurt me even more it realize that I'm one of those people. That I haven't come here once since his death. Not to talk to him,not to give him flowers,not to do anything. Not nothing at all. And I'm not supposed to do that. I'm his grandson for Christ's sake! I'm the one who should be seeing him non-stop! I'm the one who should be coming here to talk to him. I'm supposed to come here and put flowers. I'm supposed to do all of this!

And yet...I can't...I just can't do it! Any of it! He may have died a long time ago,but to me it still feels like it was yesterday! The pain of losing him is still fresh in my mind! The wound has not healed yet! And it never will!

I got up and ran. Ran as fast and as hard as I could. Away. Away from this place that I,too,will be forced to come one day. But not as a visit. But as a place where I will stay for as long as time goes on.

Grampa...I'm sorry...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you."

"I thought I told you to not come here ever again."

"But,I can't help it,Yugi! You're my friend no matter how much you push me away! I'll always be your friend and you'll always be mine! So please let me come in!"

Shaky,crystal blue eyes stared straight into my amethyst ones. This mini staring contest went on for a couple of minutes before I sighed and opened the door wider. A squeal came from my uninvited guest who jumped right in and made her way up the stairs. I sighed once more. Closing the door behind me I made my way up the stairs into the living room where my guest was in. She was walking around the room. Looking and touching everything that was in front of her. It was as if she were trying trace everything into her eyes and mind. She picked up pictures and things that decorated the room carefully. The look she had in her eyes was the look you'd get when you'd reminisce about something. It was a look that always made me sad. It was a look that I don't want to have on my face...

"It feels like it's been forever since I've here."

"So basically four months is forever,huh? I wonder what more than four months would be. Not forever that's for sure."

A glare came from my guest as I leaned against the doorway. She huffed and walked over to one of the couches and sat down. She motioned for me to do the same by pat the spot next to her. I just stared at her before pushing myself away from the door frame and walking over to the window and sitting in a chair the was placed near it. Another came from my guest,but silence soon followed. I knew that since it had been a long time since we've seen each other that there are many things that she wants to tell me. Things that have happened to her and everyone else that I've known. Things that are going on. But,most importantly things about me. I know that she wants to do this,but she just doesn't know how to start it off. Start this conversation with me. Before she was able to talk to me about any and everything. But since the passing of my grampa,it's been even hard to call me.

I looked towards my guest and examined her. Her body hasn't really changed that much. Her legs and arms look more slender than from before. And as for her breasts,well they've stayed the same and haven't gotten any bigger. She doesn't have that teen look anymore either. Her face looks more in between that of a teenager and an adult. Her brown hair had grown a bit past her shoulders but stayed above the middle of her back. Yup,not much has changed...I think that no matter how much time passes,I'll always be able to know who she is.

Because she was the person whom I once fell in love with...Tea...

"You haven't changed at all."

Tea jerked her head up and looked at me. Her eyes looked shocked because I was the one who spoke first. But,they softened when I smiled at her. I'm pretty sure that made her happy seeing as how I haven't really smiles in a long time.

"Yes I have. I'm no longer a little helpless teenage girl. I'm now a strong,working woman."

"Yes,yes. You are right there."

A giggle came from Tea. Hearing her giggle like that still makes my heart flutter. But,not in the way that you think. No. In the way that makes me a bit happy because I haven't heard it a while. My heart just fluttered out of happiness. That's all.

I stop thinking of my fluttering heart and looked away from Tea. "So,what stray animal decided to lead you here?"

"No animal brought me here. I just decided that it's about time that we start talking to each other."

"I see." I sighed and brought my hands up to rest on my knees. "You know I told you not to come here ever again. Right?"

Tea frowned at what was said,"Yes,you did. But I just couldn't stay away. I've done it for four months and I just couldn't continue."

"Too bad. You're gonna have to respect my decision."

"But I don't want to!"

"Tea."

Heels clicked and clacked on the floor. Soon I felt arms wrapping around me and pulling me. I didn't move. I just stayed completely still. It all happened so fast I didn't even blink. When I did it was because I felt something wet fall on my face. I looked up and saw that it was Tea. Tea was crying. "Wha..."

"Yugi,please! Why have you become like this? Why have you changed so much? Why did you push everyone away when all we wanted to do was be there for you? Why,Yugi! Please tell me why!"

_Why? Why did I drive you all away? Is that what you want to know,Tea?_

A smile danced upon my lips. That's all she wants? Just to know why. She knows why I'm the way I am. Why I've changed. But,she doesn't know why I pushed her and everyone else away...

_Tea..._

"Why? Why did I push you all away? It's really simple..."

I felt Tea tense up. I knew what she was thinking. She thinks that the reason I pushed them all away was because I just didn't like them anymore. But,that's not it. Taking a deep breath I looked up at her as I tried to stop my bottom lip from quivering.

"I pushed you all away because I don't want to lose you guys!"

With that said,tears started running down my cheeks. Sobs that I've been holding in for such a long time escape. My body shook because of how much I was crying. I couldn't stop it. The shaking was too much. I though I was gonna end up falling of the chair,but Tea held me tighter. I heard her sobbing. God...I made her cry again...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Are you feeling better?"

Tea handed me a cup of coffee. I took it and tried to cool it down by blowing the stream away. It felt warm and it was just what I needed. Something nice and hot to keep me in check.

"Yeah...I'm feeling better." Tea smiled and took a seat next to me.

During the time that I had calmed down I was able to ask Tea what had been going on with everyone. She told me that Joey was out of town with his cousin seeing the sights. Tristan was with Serenity in America trying to promote a business that they started together. And as for Seto...He's dating Tea.

"I still don't see how you ended up with Seto."

Tea blushed when I said this. "I already told you. About two months ago Mokuba told me that Seto wanted to see me. So,I went to his mansion. It was kinda funny when I saw him all dressed up. But I had no idea that he was gonna take me out on a date." A pause came from Tea and her blush turned a deeper shade of red. "It was a nice date. Everything was fun and just what I've always wanted. Then Seto confessed his love for me. He had a hard time because he wasn't used to expressing feeling like those. He turned really red and kept saying how he was so embarrassed. I found that cute. To tell you the truth,I never imagined that Seto would have feelings for me. At the moment I was really surprised." Everything got quiet. Tea kept twiddling her fingers,as if she was struggling to say something.

"The moment after Seto confessed and my shockness was gone,I ran."

"You ran? Why?"

A smile came upon Tea's lips,"I ran because at that exact moment your face popped up in my head."

"My...face?"

She nodded,"You see Yugi,at the moment I still had feelings for you. But,they were going away slowly because I didn't see you as often as I did. I guess that me running away was my way of saying 'no' to Seto. I kept thinking as I ran that I still loved you. I wasn't over you yet. I still wanted to try and be with you. All these things kept flowing into my mind. I kept saying that if I just keep running as far from Seto that he'll get the message and forget about it." Another smile graced Tea's lips. "But I was wrong. I remember getting pulled to a stop and turning around to see him there. I tried to break free from his grip and run. Run away to come here to your house. I think he knew that and it was what he said that made me feel that I should be with him."

I tilted my head to the side. A giggle came from Tea. She knew that I was curious as to what made her fall for him at that moment.

"Seto looked into my eyes and said,'I'm not going to let you go. Because if I do you'l go and keep chasing after Yugi. Knowing very well that he doesn't feel the same way as you. Also,if I let you go,you'll never come back to me. And I'll never get to love you like you deserved to be loved.' And that was it." (A/N: Yes,I know. That was very OC of Seto,but I needed to do it!)

I sat there looking very dumbfounded. Seto said that to her? _THE_ Seto Kaiba actually went and said something that romantic to Tea? I couldn't believe it and I know that Tea could see it written on my face. She just started laughing as she pointed at me.

"Oh my god! Yugi,you're as red as a tomato!"

I placed my hands on my felt that they were hot. I took a cushion from the couch next to me and placed it on my face. I cursed at Tea which made her laugh even more. She knew why I was blushing. It was because I tried to imagine Kaiba saying all that stuff.

"Can we get away from the blushing subject and get back to you."

Tea wiped away some tears that were the result of laughing too much."Okay." A giggle escaped her mouth,but she stopped when I gave her a glare. "Well,after Seto said those things I guess he had me right then and there. With every moment that I spent with him,the feelings I had for you started to disappear. When that happened I realized something very important."

"And that was?" I edged her on.

"That the feeling that I had for you weren't really feelings of love. They were feelings of obsession."

I twitched. That kinda hurt.

As if sensing what I was thinking Tea waved a hand in front of her."Please don't take it the wrong way! What I meant was that I've been so close to you that I was afraid of losing you. I was afraid that you would leave me all alone and that I'd never get to see you again. Feeling that fear made me start thinking that I needed to find a way to keep you near. And that's when I started going after you." Tea laughed,"But in the end,none of that worked. When I confessed to you,you saw right through my act. Only you sugar-coated the way you said it."

"But it was all worth it,huh?"

"Yes. Yes,it was. If you hadn't rejected me I wouldn't have known what real love is and who it could come from."

I couldn't help but smile. Seeing Tea happy made me happy. And I knew that other than wanting to see me,she wanted to thank me. Thank me for rejecting her. Which is kind of weird.

"Thank you,Yugi."

"Your welcome."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tea only stayed for about a half and hour more before telling me that she needed to leave. Telling me that she would come to visit me since I had told her the truth about why I had pushed her and everyone else away. And for some reason I didn't tell her that she shouldn't come back. I guess a part of me wanted to bring back that bond that I once had with everyone before Grampa passed away. And maybe this is the chance that I've been waiting for. Then again,it could also be telling me that if I get involved s again that something bad might happen.

I walked over to my room. Sighing heavily I laid down on my bed. Tea's visit had taken out so many things from me. Emotions that I tried so hard to not show. Memories that I wanted to keep locked up. And a distance that I thought could keep. But,in the end all of it came back. And that was one thing I didn't want to happen.

"I'm still not strong enough..."

I turned to my to lay on my side when my desk caught my eyes. A small smile came upon my lips. It was here in my own room where Tea had confessed to me that she had...'feelings' for me.

It happened after right after Battle City. I decided that it was best for everyone to hangout together since all the stuff that happened had really fucked up with our minds. This would give everyone some thing to do. Plus it was something that would make us feel like normal teens. Like none of this stuff was real. And it would be good for me since I was the one who had gotten everyone into this mess. So,I felt responsible.

And just like I thought,everyone did have fun. Joking around,making noise,all the things that normal teens would do. That night I felt so calm and relieved...But,Tea kind of ruined it.

When the 'party' was done Tea had stayed behind to help me clean up the mess that was made. I always knew that Tea was giving off signs of liking me,but I always brushed them off. Anyway,when the both of us were up in my room she started to get nervous. She kept edging on at the fact that she wanted to tell me something. The thing was that she was having a hard time doing so. And the only way she could try and get it out was by coming over to me and trying to kiss me. I didn't let her though. When I saw how close Tea was and what she was trying to do,I pushed her away with so much force that she fell to the ground. I had apologized for my actions,but she told me that I didn't have. And that's when she came out with it.

I stood there frozen at her confession. It took me a while to unfreeze and smile a sad smile to her. I told her that I didn't feel the same. Tea blacked out. She cried and told me how long she had liked me. But,I didn't give her a chance to keep going. I told her that I did have feeling for her at one time. But,she didn't see me. She never once looked at me and so I decided to let go of those feelings for her go. And that now,they were completely gone.

Tea,of course,was in shambles. She just kept crying and crying. Even if I didn't like her anymore I still cared about her. And I hated the fact that I hurt her. The only thing I could do for her was just hold her til she stopped crying. All I could do was show her that I was only a friend.

I shook my head and turned to my other side. The nice,plain white wall greeting my eyes. Why was I remembering that any way? I don't want to remember. I closed my eyes. What I needed was sleep. I had too much excitement today. My body needed rest. Slowly I pushed everything that happened today to the dark depths of my mind. I no longer felt my bed nor anything else. A smile came upon my lips. This is what I want. To seep onto the darkness. A darkness that's takes me away from the pain of the real world. A darkness where _he_ used to be in...

"Yami..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hello! I'm sorry I took a heck of a long time in up-dating this fic. I kinda forgot the plot I had for this one. -anime sweat drop- Anyway,I'm not sure if you guys liked this chappy,but I did. Either just tell me what you thought about. My next chappy will have an old friend of Yugi's come in! Yay! But,this is all I have to say for now. So,ta-ta!

Daisuke Uchiha


	3. Chapter 2:Stand Still No More

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated any of my fics in a long time. I've been very busy for a while. First,I had my baby boy,Vincent,on July 24,2008. Second,I moved from New Jersey to Florida last August. And finally,since I didn't finish school while I was in Jersey I am now doing the whole home schooling thing and have even less time to get online. So whenever I get the chance I'll update some fics. It may not be the ones you guys want because I'm having writer's block on them. Anyway,I wo't keep you guys waiting anymore. Here's the next chappy of _On The Lips_.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Stand Still No More_

"Please,let me in,Yuge!"

"No. Now go home."

"I'm not leaving 'til you let me come inside."

"Fine,don't leave. I have no problem letting you stay out in the heat."

"AW! C'MON,YUGI!!!!"

I stood next to the door with my arms folded across my chest. I didn't want anymore company. One person a month is good enough for me. But,two people,two days in a row was just too much for me. When Tea came over I let out a lot of emotions that I had locked away and I still haven't recovered from it. I'm still feeling the effects from all that crying with her and from last night. I wasn't able to sleep because all of my dreams were a walk down memory lane. Now _he's _here I'm sure that I'll end up being an emotional mess once he opens that mouth of his.

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEE!!!!"

"Ugh!"

I opened the door and at the same time he fell on the ground. I glared at him as he just look up at me smiled. It took too much energy to stay mad at him so I just smiled back. Though he knew that it wasn't a smile that I wanted to smile because he immediatly frowned. I turned around and headed for the stairs.

"Come on up,Joey. You're gonna be here for a while so we might as well take this up to the livingroom."

I continued up,trying to prepare myself for when he says something that will make me break. I mean,I've been an emotionless bastard since my grandpa died. I've learned to keep my emotions locked away and to keep myself numb. But,since Tea's visit I don't think I can do it anymore. And Joey is my best friend and he's always known what to say to make me either happy or sad. We got to the top of the stairs and I turned around to tell him to sit when he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. It was tight because he was stronger than me,but also because he was showing me that he missed me. He was showing me that I didn't have to be alone. That he was here. That my best friend was here to support me through my hard time. That if I needed someone to lean on that he could be that person. That if I wanted to cry or anything that he was here. And I want to. I want to cry. I want to scream because of all the pain I feel deep inside. I want him to be here for me. I want to hug him back and show him that this is what I want. This is what I need.

But this was what I wanted to avoid.

"J-Joey! Let go!"

I didn't do any of the stuff I was thinking of. Instead,I pushed. I tried with all my might to get him off of me. I wanted him to stop hugging me because I didn't want to break. I've spent too much time keeping my emotions locked away and making myself numb for all of that to be undone with one hug from Joey. Even though I may sound like an asshole I just don't want to feel.

"No."

I want to stay numb. Because by me feeling numb I don't feel anything.

"I sad let go,Joey!"

I don't feel no pain at all.

"And I said no."

Nothing. Nothing at all.

"If you don't let go of me I swear!"

"You swear you'll what?"

Nothing....But anger.

"This!"

"Aaah!"

* * *

"Jeez,Yuge! Why'd you go and do that!?"

"I told you to let go."

And nothing would've happened if Joey would've listened. He wouldn't be in front of me with an ice pack under his chin. Trying to make the pain from my punch go away. Might I also add the swelling?

"I didn't know you could punch like that! Where was that when you were getting bullied in high school?"

I crossed my arms over my chest,"After....After Grandpa died I had so much pent up anger inside of me that I went to a gym and took some boxing lessons."

Joey just stared at me like if I had two heads on my shoulders. "You took what?"

"Boxing lessons. And yes,I know what you're thinking. Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't do anything but duel."

"I'm not gonna argue with you because if hugging you gets me a punch in the face then I don't wanna know what agruing will get me."

"Good. So,what do you want?"

"Walk."

"In a sentence,please?"

"I want you to walk with me for a bit."

Joey must really not get it. I want nothing to do with the outside world. I just want to stay in here and keep to myself.

"No."

"Yugi."

"I'm not going out."

"When was the last time you ever went out?"

"Friday."

"To do what?"

"Shop for food."

"That's not going out."

"For me that is. So if you have a problem,leave."

"Oh,I will. But,you're coming with."

"Joey."

"You need to go out,Yuge. You're like a bat in a cave."

"Well I happen to like my cave."

"Too bad."

And with that Joey got up,walked over to me, and slung me over his shoulder. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!!!!"

"........"

"JOEY!"

Nothing. He wasn't paying any attention to me. No matter how much I kicked and screamed he didn't put me down.

"C'MON,JOEY! IF YOU TAKE ME OUT I'LL BURN TO A CRISP! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I DON'T GO OUT?! BECAUSE I'M A VAMPIRE,THAT'S WHY! SO PLEASE! PUT ME BACK!!!!"

He stopped at the door and looked up at me. I knew he was serious about taking me out when he said this.

"Then burn."

* * *

Joey won. He ended up taking out of my cave and over to the park. Did I forget to mention that he carried me on his shoulders the whole way!? He didn't put me down at all! People were staring at us and whipering to each other. While some,fan girls who knew who we were,followed us around or squealed at the sight of him carrying me. He said he didn't want to put me down because once he did I'd make a run for it to my house. Which is true. I would. Damn it! It's times like this that I wish I wasn't so damn short!!!!

"Stop pouting."

"I can't believe you did that."

"I had to."

"You dummy! Did you see all the people who we passed by!? Half of them were duelists! Now instead of looking like the King of Games I'm the short guy who was like a sack of potatoes on the big guy's shoulder! Thanks a lot Joey!"

He smiled,"You're welcome."

"Ugh!"

I got up and started to walk away,but Joey grabbed one of the loops on my pants and held me in place. I glared at him,hoping that he gets the message. He just sat there and glared back.

"Can you just sit and talk with me,please?"

"I don't want to talk."

"Then you don't have to. Just sit and listen to what I have to say."

It was hopeless. I wasn't gonna be going home any time soon. Joey was making that perfectly clear. It was either sit and listen or be embarrassed. I sighed and sat. Joey smiled once I did. And I couldn't help but smile back. This time it was a real smile.

"It's been a while since I've seen you do that."

"I guess I'm still a bit human."

"You are. Listen. I've...I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now but you just wouldn't pick up any of my calls."

"I didn't want to talk to anyone."

"You've been like this since your grandpa passed away. Why?"

I didn't want to talk aout this. First,Tea asked me why I pushed all my friends away. Now Joey wants to know why I'm acting the way I am. It's a very simple answer. But I might as well tell him anyway. Knowing Joey he probably forgot.

"Because....I've lost too much already. First,I lost my dad when I was a kid. And I don't even remember him. Then I lost Yami. Or as you guys know him,Atem. And now I lost my Grandpa. I've lost three people whom I've cared about and I can't ever get them back. I can never see them again unless I die. And I don't want to do that. I want to keep living." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "But,what the point in doing that. What is the point in living when they are gone? When the people I've loved are gone?"

Joey didn't say a word. When I looked at his face it looked like he was struggling to say something. He was struggling on trying to figure out what was the right thing to say.

"What about us? Your friends? Don't you love us?"

My chest hurt. I had completely forgot about them. I was so busy thinking about the people I loved that I lost and trying to keep my friends away from me that I forgot that I had people alive that I love,too. And seeing the way Joey's eyes looked like it meant he knew that I forgot. Pain and sadness were floating around in his eyes. I feel like such a dumbass. I hurt Tea,now I hurt Joey. And he's hurt more because he's my best friend. He's like my brother and for me to do that is just aweful.

"Joey..."

He put his hand up telling me that he wanted to speak. "It's ok. I know how it feels like to lose someone that you care for dearly. I was like you are now,Yugi. I didn't want to talk to anyone or be around them because I was scared that I might lose them. That one minute we could be havin' a ball and the next they're gone." He paused and looked up at the sky. He closed his eyes and just smiled. "But,I learned that I didn't have to be like that. You wanna know who taught me that?"

I nodded.

"Mai."

"Mai?"

"Yup. She was alone because she had no family left. Because they all died. And because of that she knew what it felt like to lose a loved one. Also what it felt like to run away from the pain by cutting off all of her connections from the rest of the people she loved that were alive. And when we got together she told me all of this. So when my mom died and I was sad and crying,she came to me and told me 'I'm here for you,Joey. Me and everyone else you know. Because in times like these it's not good to lock yourself up and away from the rest of the people you care about. In times like these you reach out to them because while you're sad and trying to run away from all of it,they are reaching out for you. They are reaching out to help you. To comfort you. Because when you are sad and in pain so are they. And all they want to do is is make that pain and sadness go away. So let them in and let them help you.' And I did. I talked to Tristan,Tea,Duke,Seto,you,everyone. And it helped me." He placed his hand over his chest and looked at me. "The pain of my mother's passing is still there,but I was able to get over it by having my friends there for me. My other loved ones. And that's why I'm here with you now,Yugi. And you can kick,scream,heck,you can call the cops on my ass but I'm gonna keep coming back. Because it's not good for you to be like this. We care about you,Yugi. And all of us are gonna come after you to help you. To be there for you."

He really meant it. He wasn't going to back off. He wasn't goning to go anywhere. He wants to be here for me and that's what he's going to do. And that's what I want him to do. Joey's right. I can't be like this,but I can't go back to being like how I was before.

"I don't know if...."

"What,Yugi? What is it? Talk to !"

I put my hands on my face. I didn't want anyone around us to see me crying. I couldn't hold back the tears and just let them flow. "I don't know if I can accept what all of you want to do! I'm scared Joey! I don't want to hurt anymore! And I don't want to lose anymore people that I love! It would be too much and I would crack! But I don't want to stop feeling numb because then I don't feel anything and if I stay away from all of you no one would die! And I just can't anymore! I can't!"

Joey wrapped his arms around me,hiding my face from all the people around us and let me cry. I reached my limit. Because I haven't felt so many emotins for so long it's just too much for me. My body can't take it anymore. But,I just keep on crying and Joey keeps on holdong me until all the sounds around us start to fade and I start falling into the welcoming darkness.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Whoa....I didn't know I could write something like this. But,don't worry. It's not gonna be so depressing thoughout the whole story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I sure didn't cause I started to cry. But I liked it! Anyway,til the next chappy!_

_Daisuke Uchiha_


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone out there ! XD

Daisuke here with a quick author's note!

I wanted to apologize to you guys for not really having updated any of my fics. At first it would be because I'd start writing out a fic and then get writer's block. But everything over here on my side has taken a drastic turn. So I've been pretty busy trying to get things to settle down before I can do any updating.

I've also been co-authoring with my sister,Dark Uzumaki 93,on some of her fics and acting as her beta here at home. And planning out an existing fic with Danissy. (I'm sorry that I' haven't really spoke to you to get the fic going! .) Also,I just keep coming up with other fics in my brain and writing them down. XD I'm all over the place!

I'm going to update my fics so don't think that I've given up on them. :D They're my babies and I can't just abandon them!

Another thing! I had put up a poll on my on my profile here some time ago and only a few people voted. And I had closed it because of that. It made me sad. TT^TT So I re-opened the poll. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about I'll explain.

The poll is for a sequel I'm doing to the fic I made called _Tonight_. It was a AU fic of Nero and Dante from _Devil May Cry_. I had put up a list of people from games and animes so it will end up being a crossover. I'd like everyone to please vote! I can't make a decision so I'd like you guys to do it for me. I'm thinking about having to poll open until the end of July. But if I see that not that many people voted I'll extend it until the end of August.

So until the poll is closed I'll try to update the fics that I've started. And possibly rewrite most of my fics. XD

**SO PLEASE VOTE !**

Thanks for taking the time to read this AN.

Daisuke Uchiha


End file.
